Five People Will Dated and the One That Stayed
by Silent Sage
Summary: Will's dated a lot of people, which include other humans with superpowers, a Saiyan, and a Vulcan. All this to find that person who's been right in front of him the whole time.
1. Layla The Best Friend

**Five People Will Dated and the One That Stayed**

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns it. I'm borrowing the characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: <strong>Layla<strong>

"Best breakup ever."

"Agreed," Layla stated before she popped a kernel of popcorn into her mouth.

A slight nudge on her thigh prompted her to drop a kernel into Will's waiting mouth. His head was situated on her lap, using her as his proverbial throw pillow as they lounged on top of the Stronghold roof. "Don't choke."

Will pointedly chewed noisily, opening his mouth once more for another serving of popcorn.

Layla sighed, a fond smile on her lips as she hand fed him another piece of popcorn, a pleased hum from Will was his version of thanks.

"You would think there would be more anger on my part."

"Nah, bad karma," Will pointed out. "Probably bad for the environment. It would probably send out like, potentially negative psychic waves into the ozone layer. You would be setting back all the hard work you did if you were angry."

"Did you even understand half of what you said?" Layla asked wryly.

"Not at all."

"Neither did I."

Layla looked down at Will the same time he looked up.

They both had matching grins on their face.

"How do you think everyone took it?"

"Well, Zach and Ethan have banded together to take me out to laser tag this weekend."

"Won't Zach be the proverbial moving target?"

"Exactly."

"_Men_."

"Magenta?"

"Mani-pedi."

"That's it?"

"And…apparently, Magenta is making a figure of you to burn in a bonfire out in the woods. The manicure and pedicure is for the dirt that will be crusted on our hands and feet."

"Ew, imagery. Points for the creativity."

"You don't sound too distraught over the borderline voodoo action."

"Well…"

"Warren?"

"Yeah, he pulled me to the side and we ate Chinese."

Layla cocked her head, waiting for more of the story.

Will bit his bottom lip, a smile breaking out on his face. "While we were eating, he offered to burn your pictures and whatnot."

"Whatnot?"

"He was very nonspecific…"

Layla sighed, "I can't believe he took your side."

Will grinned, "Bros before h-"

He snapped his mouth shut.

Layla glared.

"Warren suggested it!" Will blinked his eyes innocently.

"I reiterate: _Men_."

"He means well."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh, we would make sure to compost whatever we finished burning."

"How nice."

Will shot her a _look_.

"No."

"But freshman year!"

"Will, no!" Layla burst out laughing, "I appreciate the offer, but I don't need you to set me up with Warren Peace."

"You like him!"

"A friend."

"But think of it, Green Peace," Will grinned at his own pun, "And Hot Head."

"No, Will, no."

Layla pinched him on the shoulder.

"Why don't-"

"He's straight."

"But-"

"Layla."

Layla pouted but let the topic drop.

Half a second later.

"Best friends?" Will asked softly, half a joke, half a confirmation.

"The best of friends," Layla stated, flicking his nose with her finger for even bringing up the subject. She leaned down, a light peck on his forehead. "It was a good three years."

"The best," Will confirmed, lightly tugging on her hair as she moved away. She swatted his hand away.

They sat in companionable silence, the sound of crickets and the occasional passing car the only disruption.

"You tell your parents yet?"

"And it was _so_ peaceful," Will complained, pursing his lips into a pout as he moved to sit up. Abruptly, Layla pushed him back down on her lap, noticeably glaring at him despite the dim light.

"You have to, Will."

"Can't we let them think that we're having a reconciliation make-out session out up here?" Will's pout did not waver.

"Will," Layla shot him a warning look while simultaneously fighting the smile that was making its way on her lips.

"You know Dad…"

"Start with your mom," Layla reasoned. "She'll understand."

Will groaned, covering his face with his arms. "I know she would, but Dad, _DAD_."

"It could be worse," Layla reasoned.

"Something worse than telling your superhero-father that his only superhero-son is gay?"

"You could be a villain."

"I think he would prefer that," Will stated dryly.

Layla laughed, ruffling his hairs with her fingers, "Let's brainstorm what your first diabolical act should be then."

"Borrowing Magenta's hair dye and giving Zach a makeover?" Will asked tentatively, the smirk on his face matching hers.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: I've always wanted to do these 5+1 fics. Now I get my chance. Whoo. This fic is comprised of 6 chapters for those who are wondering where the Saiyans and Vulcans from my summary. They're coming up in due time. Anyway, you should review if you're read this much by now. -hint-


	2. Romaine The Saiyan

**5 People Will Dated and the 1 That Stayed**

**Author's Note**: So Saiyans are a species of aliens from the Japanese comic/cartoon Dragonball. They're pretty cool. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but if I remember correctly, they're human-like being but I think their species may be part...monkey? Saiyans have tails and on a full moon, they turn into very large monkeys. I digress. In this story, the Saiyan bloodline has been diluted to the point that they aren't born with tails, but they have all the powers and whatnot. Also, weirdly enough, a lot of the characters in the series were named after food, so that's why the name. Sorry about the long explanation, I didn't want you all to be too confused. haha

* * *

><p>"This is Romaine Sun, he's a transfer student from China," Principal Powers stated, indicating to the hero class the tall Chinese teenager on her right. She gave them <em>A Look<em>, "I expect courtesy for our newest student.

The once-quiet superhero classroom immediately broke into whispers once the door closed shut, the click indicating it was time for a quick interrogation of the student.

Will and Warren, sitting farther in the back, exchanged looks.

Warren's shoulders were hunched further, and if possible, he was slouching and making himself more hostile without actually doing more than sitting.

"You know him, Warren?"

"A distant cousin."

"Really?" Will turned around, leaning forward in his seat.

He tilted his head. Well, they had a similar skin tone (dark and acne free) and ebony hair (minus the red streaks) but that's where the similarity ended. Romaine had a cheerful –albeit flighty- demeanor, a constant grin on his face as he patiently allowed the girls to hammer him with questions about China while the boys sized him up fro Save the Citizen.

"_Very_ distant."

"I can see the resemblance."

Warren glared.

Will was a horrible liar.

He grinned anyway, looking back at Romaine only to catch the Chinese man's eye. He winked.

Will blushed, not noticing Warren's eyes narrow.

Lunch was always an interesting time in high school.

Even more so when the coveted new student immediately plopped his extremely large lunch box down at Will and Warren's table, where it was known exclusively as the "Mixed Nuts" table ala Zach during an inspirational tirade due to three energy drinks and a bag of jelly beans.

"Hey."

Layla immediately extended her hand, a diplomatically courteous smile on her face as she greeted the newcomer. "Welcome to Sky High. If you ever need any-"

"He's been here before," Warren interrupted, his eyes trained on the book in front of him.

"I have," Romaine smiled, pulling out various trays of food. "Although I've never been formally introduced to the student body at large."

"Wait what…?"

"Are you an alien?"

Magenta and Zach spoke simultaneously, as Layla and Ethan blinked in confusion and Will grinned behind his pudding cup.

"Warren gave me a tour earlier in the summer," Romaine clarified, taking a large bite of his submarine sandwich. There were four more packed tightly in his lunch box. At the awed looks around him, he shrugged nonchalantly, "I expend a lot of energy so…" He waved toward the other sandwiches.

Before the table could ask him about his powers…

"Is your name really Romaine?"

A mental sigh from all who sat at the table.

"Yup."

"Like…the lettuce…?"

"Uh huh."

"Dude…why?"

Magenta promptly elbowed him in the ribs. "I'm sorry for his big mouth, he's not usually this annoy- well," she looked up at him and shook her head. "Nevermind, he's actually always like this."

Romaine laughed, "It's fine. It's an inside family joke to name the kids after food. My older sister is named Licorice."

Layla hid her choked laughter behind her soymilk carton.

"Yeah," Romaine blushed, "That was bad foresight on my parent's part."

Instead of asking him about his powers, an interrogation of his family and their unique names promptly took up most of the available time for lunch.

Save the Citizen promptly quickly put any questions to rest about the new kid and his strength.

Boomer paired up Will and Romaine together, much to everyone's astonishment. It was an unspoken rule that Will and Warren were partners.

Will blushed at the grin Romaine shot his way.

"Don't worry, I got the guy with the spikes," Romaine stated.

"Are you sure? He's kinda-"

Romaine didn't allow Will to finish his sentence before the teenager shot forward, speed rivaling Will's as he elegantly dodged the spikes sent his way, plowing into the teenager (Josh, if Will remembered correctly) in front of him and sending both into the wall above the stands.

"Don't forget about me Stronghold."

Already, Will felt the tendrils of shadow emerge around his feet, _his_ shadow nonetheless.

"Uh oh…"

Immediately, Will's silhouette formed into an incomprehensible loop, curling around his ankle and pulling him down to the ground.

Will yelped.

"Get your head in the game," Warren bellowed from his seat.

Using his super strength should have been easy, but hey, who said shadows necessarily abided by normal laws of physics? Especially the shadow of a teenager with super strength.

Lacey, another senior in his Advanced History of Mad Scientist class, smirked. There was relief clear on her features for catching him off guard. She raised her hands, summoning more shadows from the surrounding arena to keep him further pinned to the ground.

Will struggled.

Last time he was against her in Save the Citizen, Warren powered up, the fire from his arms causing the shadows to diminish.

Grunting as the shadow pinned him to the cold floor of the gym, it weighed like a freight train for Christ's sake, his arm attempting to free itself while more pressure was being placed on his chest. Will almost got himself loose enough to squirm from it when-

A roar shot through the gym, bouncing off the walls and echoing through the hallways.

Suddenly, the shadows receded, fleeing to the corners of the room and Will was treated with Romaine suddenly glowing, his short black hair suddenly standing on end as it glowed brightly fluorescent yellow, his dark brown eyes the brightest color of green. Around him, his aura was visible, a vibrant light that caused the shadows or whatever that remained around Will to scramble back to their original posts.

Lacey's face paled. She looked desperately around for her partner to find Josh, unconscious and pinned with his own spikes to the wall. She raised her hand, ready to continue the fight alone except Romaine appeared before her, in a blink, shining even more brightly than before. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Get the Citizen, Will!"

"Y-yeah," Will stumbled up, quickly darting to the precariously hanging dummy as it inched closer to the deadly spikes and made a rescue that was surprisingly shorter than all the other times with Warren.

The gymnasium burst into a deafening roar that even Boomer voice could barely be overheard.

A flash and Romaine powered down; his hair back to its rich ebony color and his eyes chocolate brown, and a grin on his face that Will was quickly becoming fond of.

Will pondered at the pitter-patter in his chest.

Another hero with flight and strength, but his physical coloring also changed when he wished.

That…was something else.

Except, Will didn't feel that much envy.

He was more concerned when Romaine leaned close to Lacey, thanking her for an interesting battle (unknowingly gaining a smitten follower) before flying to Luke, pulling the spikes out of the concrete walls as if they were toothpicks.

Will snapped his head down to stare at his scuffed shoes. His cheeks were actually flushed, but not due to exertion, when he realized he was caught staring after Romaine flashed another one of those smiles. A softer smile, specifically for him, his mind whispered to him treacherously. Will almost jumped into the ceiling in surprise when a warm hand clapped on his shoulder.

"You're not going to a stereotypical cliché with the crush on the new student, are you Stronghold?" Warren asked wryly, a frown lingering on the edge of his lips.

"N-no!"

Will was such a liar.

Pinned against the lockers in the changing room, actually unable to move and enjoying every moment of it, bless Romaine's super strength.

Will didn't feel as bad as lying as he should. It actually made him feel worse that he wasn't feeling as guilty as he should have, if not for the grand distraction right in front of him

Romaine's hands under his shirt, stroking his back in lazy circles, his tongue lapping the inside of his mouth like a pleased cat in front of a bowl of cream, and wow, guilt was the last thing on his mind.

"You're going to be late to class," Will muttered against the other's lips. There was no conviction in his words when he didn't loosen his grasp of the other's broad shoulders. "It's The Do's And Don'ts of Hero Dialogue."

Romaine nibbled lightly on Will's bottom lip before he pulled away. He chuckled lowly, his voice husky and rough when Will whimpered, jutting his bottom lip as a possible attempt to chase after his own lips. He donned a thoughtful appearance on his normally innocent-looking face before leaning in for another kiss, "I like you better than corny hero dialogue."

He leaned back in, captured grinning lips as the school bell rang, echoing down the silent halls.

A lone figure was huddled in the corner. He moved away, quietly heading back to class. The locker he was leaning on was partially melted.

…

"Romaine thinks you don't like him." Will stated seemingly out of the blue. He watched the other's reaction from the corner of his eye.

He didn't comment on the spike in heat at the mention of Romaine's name.

Warren shrugged, eyes trained on the bus.

Will was almost afraid to ask if he was still flying Warren down for video games and training.

"Did he offend you somehow?"

"No."

Silence.

Warren could hear the little hamster wheel in Will's mind turn.

"Is it because he's family?"

"I could care less."

"Are you mad you had to bus sixteen plates of noodles from our table?"

"It's part of the job," Warren muttered. Now that he thought of it, yeah, busing away those plates were a pain.

Will didn't continue his questions.

Finally, after several long minutes, and Warren was still on the same sentence, waiting for another stupid question when Will finally spoke.

"I thought…I thought you didn't mind…"

Warren glowered further when Will didn't finish his sentence.

"Spit it out."

Will edged further away, "You seemed alright w-with me being gay…"

Warren's head snapped up as Will, a desperate, ghost of a smile on his face, turned away.

"Wait." His hand reflexively grasped Will's wrist. He knew the shorter teen could easily break his hold, but thankfully, Will made no movement to shake his hand off.

"I'm not homophobic," Warren stated to Will's back.

"If it's not Romaine, then it has to be me."

Warren sighed, tugging Will around until they could meet one another's eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's me, not you."

"What?" Clearly, this needed to be explained out. Will never made things easy.

Warren ran a hand through his hair in frustration, wondering why he had to be friends with this person. He questioned his judgment freshman year.

"I thought you were-"

"I was…?"

"Let me finish," Warren huffed. "You two were getting along so well. I thought," Warren's scowl deepened and Will could see the air around Warren turn wavy as he emitted more heat. "I thought you were going to go off with your boyfriend and leave me Guinea Goth, Glow Bug, Puddle, and Green Peace."

"I thought you liked them-"

"I do," Warren slid his hands down his face. "Let me make it clear." He sighed, "You, for some inexplicable reason, are my best friend." He glared at the smile forming on Will's face, "I felt like I was replaced with your new…boyfrien-whatever he is."

"I would never…"

Warren pointedly glared at him.

"Last weekend, you were too tired from your training session with Romaine for dinner at the Paper Lantern."

"I never meant…"

"Whatever."

"You were jealous," Will muttered, a grin forming on his face.

"W-was not!" Warren spluttered. The air around him spiked and if not for Will's invulnerability, he would've been harmed by heat generated off of him.

Will touched Warren's sleeve, "You're my best friend too." The temperature lowered, "I'm sorry."

Warren scowl did not lessen, although his eyes softened.

"Let me make it up to you. Chinese?"

"Only if you fly me to China." Warren stated, "Romaine excluded."

"Ok," Will remarked. "Nothing weird."

"You liked cow tongue."

"You told me after I ate it!"

"Duh."

"You're explicitly telling me whatever it is we're eating before we eat it."

"Get ready to starve, Stronghold."

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: Alright, two down, four to go. So. Stoked. Kind of. Review please! I'm kind of wondering if people actually like this story. -cough-


	3. Romaine One and a Half

**5 People Will Dated and the 1 That Stayed**

Disclaimer: Not miiine.

* * *

><p>"Layla's worried."<p>

"I'm fine," Will muttered as he pulled off The Guardian's white domino mask from his face. He shrugged off the upper portion of his red, white, and blue uniform. "It…I should've known a long-distance relationship wouldn't work, even if both of us could fly to visit one another."

Warren frowned.

There were dark splotches over his arms and chest, which would eventually turn blue and than a putrid green and yellow as Will healed. There was one particularly vicious mark on the pale patch of skin that connected Will's neck to his shoulder. Warren could see each individual indention of teeth. Will was invulnerable. It would take a lot to bruise Will to that degree and few things could do that, and even fewer people.

"You and Romaine-"

"Are over. Officially."

Warren, still in uniform as Inferno, made no movement off of Will's bed. The fresh smell of smoke and debris clung to his body.

The TV in the living room was on the five o'clock news. The news reporter on the background was reporting on Inferno's long, brutal battle against one of the new, rising mad scientists' pet project.

It was a dinosaur.

How _original_.

The Guardian and Inferno were able to take down the last overgrown lizard within ten minutes, she stated obnoxiously.

Will sighed.

"The Guardian and Saiyaman won't work together anymore either unless things are absolutely falling to shit," Will remarked in finality. His fingers absently traced the dark finger-shaped bruises littered over the grooves of his hipbones that jutted above the hem of his pants.

He didn't notice Warren staring.

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: To the people who reviewed the last chapter, you are my inspiration for writing this. I heart y'all! Reviews feed the starving writer's soul.


	4. Michael The Green Lantern

**5 People Will Dated and the 1 That Stayed**

**Chapter Three**: Michael The Green Lantern

...

"It's green."

"It brings out your pretty hazel eyes," the bartender deadpanned, amused at Will's horrified expression over the drink. The handsome bartend with the nearly fluorescent pink mohawk jabbed a thumb to the other side of the bar, "Courtesy of that stud muffin over there."

Looking across the bar, past the flirtatious bartender who coyly slipped his number under Will's beer the first time he arrived, ignoring the twink dancing on top of the bar to an appreciative crowd, and Will couldn't stop the grin emerging on his face.

Unbeknownst to Will, his enthusiastic reaction caused the bartender to huff and a disappointment groan amongst the less than subtle crowd of men around him, checking out his ass.

Lifting a drink that matched Will's affinity for red and blue, Michael winked at Will. Will ducked his head, blushing at his drink before coyly lifting his head to look at Michael. He brought up his drink, Michael doing the same as they toasted one another for a job well done.

Taking a sip, Will was surprised to find his drink tasted like figs. He took another sip, and then another until he felt his body tingle with a pleasant hum.

"Good, huh?"

"It's interesting," Will murmured against the rim of his partially empty glass. He leaned against the firm chest suddenly pressed against his backside. "The color is a little disconcerting."

Michal wrapped an arm around his middle, lightly pressing a kiss to the patch of skin underneath his collar. His voice, moist and husky, spoke of promises for later in the evening. "I thought you liked the color green."

Will placed his drink back on the counter, ignoring the bartender blatantly staring at them, and turned around. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss against an equally eager mouth. He tasted like honeydew and rasberries. Sucking on Michael's tongue like a lollipop, Will pulled away much to Michael's displeasure. The Green Lantern made sure to grab his ass that much harder.

"I like green." Will leaned forward, licking his swollen bottom lip slowly as he leaned forward toward Michael. His lips brushed against the other's every time he spoke, "Only when I can take it off of you."

…

"You miss me."

"Just because he has a similar color palate to you doesn't mean-"

"You totally miss me."

"Layla."

"Are you sure you're not at least somewhat bisexual?"

"LAYLA!"

The static, granular resolution on the screen due to the poor Internet connection in Africa did nothing to dim Layla's smug grin.

Will pressed his forehead against his desk with an inexplicable desire to thump his head repeatedly against it. It was a bad idea, but the thought helped.

The last time he did that, it caused the wood to splinter.

Warren was not pleased. Apparently, when your friend makes a wooden table from scratch for you, it's rude to break it nearly in half.

"What does Warren say about the guy?" Layla tapped against the touch screen to gain Will's attention as he sulked.

"He hasn't been around as much…"

She rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples as she slumped forward toward the monitor until Will could see the whites of her eyes. "You guys live next door to one another!"

"Across the hall," Will clarified. Layla huffed. Will placed his chin against his forearms as he answered. "Inferno has gotten more calls lately."

Layla brightened.

"I know," Will looked down at the keyboard, grinning softly. "I'm glad Warren's getting out of his father's shadow too."

"Buuuut…" Layla sing-songed.

"We don't see each other," Will jerked his head toward the direction of Warren's apartment. "We live literally right next to one another, but I don't see him."

"Well, you do have a new boyfriend."

"Who's out saving the world and occasionally the galaxy."

"You could join him."

Will shrugged, "When you're out saving the galaxy or the multiverse, you sometimes forget the little people. I want to be a hero for Maxville and Earth." He wagged a finger at Layla through the screen, "Kinda like you with the whole planting trees and saving the rainforests thing."

"Are you _sure_ you won't make an exception on the gay thing?"

"Layla!"

"Worth a try."

"It's futile."

"Futile? You've been listening to villain monologues a little too long."

"One of the consequences of the job."

"If you use the word dastardly, I'm going make you take a vacation in Africa."

"To see you."

"Of course me."

"I'm gay."

"Hey, I just want you to plant trees with me," Layla batted her eyelashes.

"That better not be a euphemism."

"It's soothing."

Will sighed.

"Good talking to you Layla."

"Always!"

…

He just wanted a cold shower and a hot meal.

Unfortunately, at this late at night, all he might get was the shower.

A knock on the door.

Warren sighed. He shucked off his uniform for a pair of baggy sweatpants.

Probably Mrs. Burblunski and her sleepwalking. She would probably pat his firm stomach, tell him he looked like her late husband (he didn't), and meander back to her apartment.

"Mrs. Burblunsk-"

Warren stopped.

"I think this would qualify as…'brinner' by now," Will stammered, his eyes firmly planted on Warren's face as he motioned toward the casserole pan in his hands. "Breakfast slash dinner: 'brinner', but you can call it '_delicious'_."

"It's 3am, Stronghold."

"And you're just getting back from two states over and are probably in need of food," Will replied, ducking underneath Warren's arm and into his apartment.

"Were you stalking my apartment?"

"I had some paperwork for my latest client to finish up. They're protesting that their house is on an Indian burial ground or whatever. I was watching the news and saw that Inferno just finished his stint in Star City." Will was going for casual as he kept his back to Warren while he fiddled around in the flame head's kitchen. However, it was mostly to keep the blush on his cheeks from Warren's inquisitive gaze. When was the last time he saw the other shirtless? Hopefully, Warren would accept the answer and go shower and give Will enough time to stop himself from hyperventilating like a fourteen-year old fangirl. "I had some casserole leftover and thought you'd like some."

To be honest, Will _had_ been awake. Although he would never admit it was to make the casserole for Warren while using the pretense of tidying up some paperwork for an overly suspicious client.

"You were probably creeping around those Inferno stalker-sites," Warren muttered as he followed after Will, veering off for a long awaited shower.

The door closed shut and the roar of a shower started.

"Yeah, that too," Will whispered to Warren's stovetop.

…

Brinner ended up being a quiet affair.

Not the peaceful dinner between friends who really didn't need to say much, like at the Paper Lantern.

Warren, despite being ravenous, ate his food slowly. His hair already dry and carefully tied up in a high ponytail. Although that only served as another distraction for Will.

Face determinedly faced downward at the casserole, his fork delicately poking holes in the noodles. Will knew it was rude not to look up, b-but. Warren's first appearance out of the shower, towel drying his hair, a pair of sweats loosely hanging from his hips, and Will nearly slammed the other into the nearest wall. He was pretty sure offering a blowjob to his best male friend when the other just came back into town was frowned upon.

There should be a manual for having straight male friends.

Luckily for both, the silence was interrupted when Warren pushed his third helping of casserole toward the middle of the table.

"So…"

"Good, huh?" Will weakly chuckled, biting his bottom lip.

"Weren't you supposed to be on a date with Michael?" The way Warren stated '_Michael'_, if Will didn't know any better, almost sounded like a sneer.

"We broke up…" Will carefully separated the chicken from the noodle. He should've baked it longer.

Will could smell something smoldering. Looking up, Will was a little more than surprised to note that Warren's fork was melted and dripping onto the tabletop. He hadn't melted silverware in years, not since the summer before their freshman year of college due to Romaine and a minor breakdown that left Will huddled in his lofted dorm bed for days.

"When?" Warren nearly growled.

"Last week," Will motioned toward the melted fork. Warren dropped it uncaringly on the floor.

"You didn't tell me."

An accusation.

"You were somewhere in Midwest America fighting a corn monster," Will stated. He figured a utensil-melting conversation would ensue. Gingerly, he placed a replacement fork by Warren's plate.

While Will's hand was outreached, Warren grabbed Will's wrist. His hand was just hot enough to be uncomfortable him. "You should have told me."

"Corn. Monster."

"Cell. Phone." Warren tightened his grip.

Huh, Will could feel bruising occur around his wrist.

Obviously, Warren was working out while Will wasn't around.

"You have…your own issues," Will pulled free, sending Warren an exasperated look. He stood up from the table, ready to put his still full dish into the sink, but Warren rounded the small breakfast table and stood in his way.

"My issues are pretty much always going to be on the backburner," Warren rolled his eyes. "We're best friends and…" Warren growled lowly as he ran a hand through his banks. Unbeknownst to him, he was jutting out his bottom lip temptingly and Will was thankful for deciding to wear his large college sweatshirt, "You should have told me!"

"I always tell you," Will retorted. "You have Amy, I-"

"I. Don't. Care," Warren stated. "I've been dragged to enough sappy movies by you and your merry gang of color coordinated sidekicks during high school to know friends are allowed to blab out their innermost thoughts and feelings. If you haven't figured," he pointed finger toward himself and then Will," that we're friends, then you're making me reconsider the fact that you may be slow, Stronghold.

The silence after Warren's speech seemed like it stretched out for miles. Warren's heavy breathing, his brow knit together in dissatisfaction. His brown eyes radiating anger, but beneath it all, it was Warren. That same guy who brought knocked on Will's window the night that Layla broke up with him. That guy who Will knew had his back, as both the Guardian and just plain old Will. The guy who needed Will as much as he, himself, needed the other because as much as Warren never said it, Will knew he was that one single constant in his life when life often threw him sideways.

Shaking his head, Will a cautious step forward. A smile lingered on his lips as he slowly leaned his forehead against Warren's stiff shoulder. "Thank you…"

Warren sighed. "Idiot."

Slowly, Warren lifted his arms and wrapped them tentatively around Will.

Will sighed. He was jealous of Amy -Permafrost with her pretty blonde hair, her feminine, childbearing hips, and _just_ so happened to be a woman- who was often the sole recipient of Warren's hugs. They were like a hot water bottle, warm and comforting. Warren surprisingly didn't break free after the obligatory three second hug rule passed. "Why'd you break up?"

"He's always away," Will almost-whined.

"Tch, I told you about long-distance relationships."

"He wasn't necessarily far away."

"He was in a different galaxy for a month."

"He was so nice though," Will muttered. He sighed, using it as a cover to burrow further into Warren's shoulder. He missed Warren's smoky scent, like chili peppers and freshly burning wood.

"Pick someone closer."

Will whimpered, huddling closer to Warren.

A sigh in his ear, and Will had to use every ounce of his willpower not to shiver.

"Movie and beer?"

"And moping?"

"It's been a week!"

"You weren't there." Will tried for joking, but that obviously failed according to the tightening of Warren's arms around him.

Warren sighed, "You better bring the good beer."

"Only if you bring the Chinese."

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: I'm so stoked to upload my next chapter. It's about Will and his dating experiences with Kryptonians. It's mostly crack though! haha Tell me what y'all thought of this chapter! I hope I didn't make any of the characters seem out of character or if the scene changes weren't too abrupt or unnatural.


	5. Cory The Kryptonian

**5 People Will Dated and the 1 That Stayed**

**Chapter Four**: Cory The Kryptonian

...

"I'm probably channeling my inner redneck," Will commented to the world at large.

Which was mostly Warren and the empty restaurant.

"Well, you did date my cousin."

"_Distant_. Besides, he wasn't related to me personally," Will countered. Although the little desperate flail at the end, coupled by nearly punching a hole in the brick wall beside him in the pizza joint, probably didn't help strengthen his argument.

Warren shrugged, stealing Will's crust. "I mean, your parents are both part Kryptonian. Your dad has super strength. Your mom, she can fly," he ticked off on his fingers. "No surprise that you ended up with two powers." Warren smirked, "Hey, you're the result of a ridiculously diluted Kryptonian heritage."

"How reassuring," Will said dryly. "I'm a product of incest."

Warren scoffed, "Like, a thousand times over. I'm pretty sure you can date this guy without worrying about the possible social ramifications." Warren paused, "Other than the fact that you're both men."

"B-but-"

"Didn't you tell me he's a recently awakened Kryptonian from cryostatis? I'm pretty sure that's a different bloodline entirely."

"I'm gonna die alone," Will moaned, ignored Warren's comment. Instead, he chose to stare at his pizza dejectedly as if the melted cheese held a hidden answer to his dating troubles.

"You're only twenty-five!"

"Let me live in your basement!" Will looked pleadingly at Warren. "I'll be your kids' Uncle Will."

"Not anytime soon," Warren muttered.

"What?"

"Amy and I broke up this morning."

"You'll probably get back together again." Will waved it off. "You were made for one another. Ice and fire and whatnot." Will raised his hands, forming it into a heart, the corners of his lips twitching in an attempt to hold back his laughter, "She completes you."

"That was so gay."

"That was _so_ politically incorrect."

Warren scoffed, "Screw political correctness.

Will feigned hurt, pouting for a moment before he continued, "This is like your…" Will frowned for a moment, mentally counting the years, "Fifth breakup since high school, not including freshman year."

"Will." Warren caught Will's eye.

"Really?"

"She was the one who broke it off."

"…oh."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask-"

"She wanted to get married," Warren shrugged nonchalantly. It didn't stop the temperature spike suddenly in the booth.

"You…"

"I couldn't commit like that to her," Warren stated, averting his eyes to their table.

"I thought you…you lov-"

"I didn't," Warren cut in. "I liked her, I really did. I never loved her though."

"Warren…"

"It was a long time coming," Warren said in finality, shooting Will a look of warning that the topic was closed.

For now, anyway.

There was silence, the only noise was the owner in the back yelling in Italian to his son to prepare the dough for tomorrow.

"I owe you a hug."

"…what?"

"I'm whining about my dating problems while my best friend is recovering from a breakup with his girlfriend!" Will retorted.

"I'm used to hearing you whine," Warren took a swig of his beer. "It's no big deal. We'll still be friends, I just gotta let her cool off," his lips quirked in a smile at the pun before he added, "Besides, I'm not a moper like you are. Inferno _has_ been busier lately. The end of the semester is coming up, so I'll be reading papers that have probably been written the night before. Last but not least," Warren pointedly looked at will, "I have entertainment by watching you spiral in depression."

Will's forlorn look didn't abate at Warren's joke. Instead, Warren wasn't entirely sure _how_, he looked more saddened.

"I'm okay," Warren reassured quickly before Will got it in his silly mind to somehow 'help' him. "Seriously, if you haven't noticed. I'm hot, literally and metaphorically, I'm gonna get laid regardless."

"We're gonna hug. _Promise_."

Too late.

"So, about your potentially incestuous relationship with that Kryptonian."

"Warren!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who's possibly dating my cousin."

…

"What's The Guardian doing in my neck of the woods?"

"A few of your villains were sneaking around Maxville," Will grinned as he leaned against the wall of the highest building in Metropolis. He eyed the other superhero critically. "I thought I'd personally deliver them since _Millennium_," Will rolled his eyes at the name, "Has been slacking off lately."

Cory grinned, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter as he leaned closer to Will, "When you've been asleep for nearly a thousand years, it makes for a good super hero name, don't you think? Besides," he quirked his head to the side, eyeing Will curiously, "I'm not slacking. I thought it would give you a good excuse to come here since you're ignoring my calls."

"Ah…" Will muttered noncommittally, pressing himself further against the wall. He flinched, feeling the concrete behind him give way slightly. He had to be careful or leave a body shaped mark against the wall. God, that was embarrassing to explain to Warren when he caught him at the local home improvement store, asking a consultant how to refill the collapsed wall in his apartment.

He looked up, his fingers digging into the wall behind him when Cory took a step closer, his cape lightly fluttering in the wind as he stopped just shy of a few inches away from Will's body. He was thankful for his mask, the only shield against Cory's inquiring gaze. Although now that he thought about it, the other had X-ray vision.

"Was the date really that bad?" Cory murmured, his blue eyes staring at Will with unconcealed hurt.

"No, not at all, I really enjoyed myself," Will reassured. He raised a hand to place it reassuringly on Cory's shoulder. "It was really fun.

"You didn't pick up my calls," Cory stated again. Will flinched when he laced their fingers together, "Nor did you call me."

"I-I was busy," Will said lamely, pulling hand free.

"I…" Cory look at him, frustration on his face, "I was in Maxville. I wanted to see you, b-but I saw you with another guy…"

"Who?" Will frowned, he hadn't been dating anyone or really do anything other than save the city and maybe go out to eat before he collapsed in his bed.

Cory scowled, "I know what I saw! He was a brunette with red streaks in his hair. He was wearing a leather jacket."

"Oooh," Will shoulders slumped. He looked at Cory with an exasperated gaze, "He's my friend. I've known him since high school."

Cory's eyes widened in realization.

Will blinked. Uh oh.

"Warren Peace," Cory breathed. He'd read the files in the hero directory in the Justice League computers. "_Inferno_."

"Yeah, _best_ friend," Will replied curtly. "He's straight, just in case you're wondering."

He wanted to go back to Maxville. He had a house with a lake front view to show later in the afternoon.

"_Friend_," Cory repeated, his tone unconvinced.

"I-I don't even know why I have to explain this to you," Will stated, attempting to move away from Cory. "We're friends. You're thinking too deeply about it."

Cory's grip on his forearm was reminiscent of steel. Even Will had difficulty in tugging free.

"You've thought about it," Cory muttered darkly. "I saw your face. That night."

Will attempted to tug his arm away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Will," Cory continued, "It won't work out. You know this."

"We're _friends_," Will reaffirmed. He managed to pull free, glaring at Cory.

"His psych evalulation states he's on the fence," Cory whispered.

"Everything he's done," Will retorted. He applauded himself on the steadiness of his tone, "Everything _Inferno's_ done," he looked at Cory, "Isn't that enough? He's not Baron Battle."

"Baron Battle was a hero too," Cory persisted. He paused, opening his mouth to speak once more.

Only.

Will's fist connected with his face, the blow containing all the strength he could muster, the anger over the accusation, the knowing that Cory was right –not about Warren and his potential for evil, Will knew Warren just favored black in his wardrobe- but the fact that every time he stated that Warren was only a friend, it was like he was personally ripping his heart apart with his bare hands and wringing it like a sponge.

"If you didn't think we were over before," Will stated, the blood on his fist stinging like acid, "Then I'll say it clearly. We're finished." He took a step back, "Don't contact me. If Metropolis is under siege, yes, but just…just stay away."

He turned away, ready for the quick flight back to Maxville.

"Will."

Cory's voice was so broken.

Warren often told him he was too kind.

He stopped.

"What?"

"Why _not_ me?" Cory whispered desperately, and Will's heart ached. He couldn't see the other, but he knew if he turned around, it…wouldn't work out well.

Will sighed, "You're not him."

He didn't bother listening to a reply before he flew away. He never did like Metropolis.

…

"You know locking your bedroom door never works out."

"It's been keeping the creepers away just fine," Will muttered as he popped his head out from underneath the comforter. "Until now." He squinted groggily at the sudden light emitting from Warren's fingers. "I have electricity, you know."

Warren shrugged, the fire rippling on the tip of his finger growing brighter. He was wearing a t-shirt, the one that Will really hated because of the ripped sleeves. Only because it allowed Will an eyeful of the strong, ripped muscle of his arms, his flame tattoos faintly glowing in the dim light.

Will glanced at the clock by his bedside. Three AM. When did their friendship become based upon late night visits?

And not the fun gay ones!

It was too late for this. Will had an appointment with the League council about his outburst against Millennium. He needed his sleep; regardless of whatever Warren was doing in his bedroom in the middle of the night.

This was like one of his dreams, minus the fact that they were both still clothed.

Oh, and Will wasn't sleepy, grumpy, and recently single _again_.

"If the apartment building burns down, I'm pointing the arson inspector toward you," Will stated before he huffed and face planted his face back into the pillow. He was about to pull the comforter over himself was stopped by a warm hand.

He looked up, a retort on the edge of his tongue but was surprised to see that his room was once again pitch black. He blinked rapidly, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light.

Oh. Warren was standing by his bed, a tight hold on his comforter.

Will stared upward, confusion on his face. Was this a weird dream?

"Move over."

"What?"

Warren looked upward, probably asking for patience from the ceiling gods, before he moved toward the bed, pushing Will further to the side. "I said move, god, you're stupid."

Will allowed himself to be shoved closer to the wall of his bedroom, still in a state of shock as Warren settled himself next to Will in his bed. He was pretty sure this wasn't part of the platonic male best friend code.

He shivered when Warren's hand grazed against his side.

Warren must have mistaken it for the cold and wrapped an arm around Will, tucking him against his side.

"You didn't have to come over," Will whispered, eventually snapping out from his surprise.

It should've been awkward.

Warren often went in and out of Will's bedroom (minus that one month due to a miscommunication and he accidentally walked in on Will and Michael. Now _that_ was awkward) but it was a little surreal for Warren to come over and bully his way into Will's bed. They'd slept in the same room before: those sleepovers during high school, before and surprisingly after, Will came out to his friends and eventually the school senior year. It wasn't even rare that they slept in the same bed. There were days when villains were more ridiculous and annoying than usual, and Warren was too tired to walk the distance from Will's apartment to his own after Will flew them back to his apartment. They would fall into Will's bed –sometimes with their costumes still on- and sleep the whole day away until one of them woke up and wearily called for take-out.

Then again, things between them stopped being awkward the night Warren sat across Will in the Paper Lantern and called him stupid.

It was also the first time that Warren smiled at him.

In retrospect, sharing a bed while they were both were fully conscious and aware of their actions should be cake in comparison to overthrowing a supervillian bent on revenge from a lifelong grudge.

"I heard what happened with Millennium," Warren stated as he grabbed a spare pillow and stuffed it underneath his head.

"Already?" Will chuckled, wiggling a little bit, until he was settled on his side, half using his pillow, half Warren's arm, as a cushion for his head.

"Yeah, he's running around saying it was a training session gone bad," Warren replied. It was dark, but Will could feel the weight of Warren's gaze on his head as he kept his eyes stubbornly closed and his face downward.

"Uh huh," Will stated, yawning. He really was sleepy. He was trying really hard not to nuzzle into Warren's arm. He smelled so nice though, his aftershave a little spicy and musky. Or maybe that was his natural scent.

"I know my files say I'm a high risk," Warren continued casually. He squeezed Will's sleepy form closer until they were chest to chest, Will's face pressed against the crook of his shoulder, "Thanks. For defending me."

"Anyone could see you're obviously a hero," Will retorted, poking him absently in the shoulder. He should've been more enthusiastic about the situation but showing a home to a customer worried about water damage, water snakes, and possibly the Loch Ness Monster in her ten-foot deep pond was more than a little tiring. His voice gradually becoming softer as sleep crept onto the fringes of his conscious, "If you're feeling sorry for me and my boyfriend-less self, which led to this weird, straight guy cuddle thing, then I would like to say you're as mean as ever," Will took a deep breath, his voice trailing off that Warren had to lean down to listen, "but if you get out of this bed, I will hate you even more."

"I'm not going anywhere," Warren muttered, tucking the blanket further against Will's form. "We're friends, you dolt."

"Yeah," Will murmured sleepily, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: I'm almost done! Two more chapters! Whoo! Hopefully these boys will see what's right in front of them. haha I hope you all liked this chapter by the way! Review please!


	6. Solock The Vulcan

**5 People Will Dated and the 1 That Stayed**

**Chapter Five**: Solock The Vulcan

...

"You are displeased with my presence."

"Not at all," Warren replied, face downward in his book.

"Your body language says otherwise."

Warren mentally bristled, concentrating on the extra effort to keep the paperback in his hands from combusting into flames.

If Solock felt the sharp rise in temperature –which he probably did given the temperature hike- then he did not comment.

Only ten minutes alone with Will's new date, a visiting Vulcan dignitary, and the urge to burn the nearest flammable –hell, even nonflammable- item within reach was rearing its ugly head.

Solock introduced himself politely enough. If Warren really thought about it, he really didn't dislike him. To be honest, he rarely disliked any of the men Will brought over. It was just the fact that they were with _Will_.

Despite maturing, Will was still a little bubble-brain with his head in the clouds. It was rare for Will to bring his dates back to his apartment (remember, Warren lived right across the hall; _awkward_) but when he did, it usually meant it was something potentially serious. And _that_ was when Warren ever so casually invited himself to Will's apartment for some inane reason. It was almost a ritual for Warren to get a firsthand look of Will's dates. It started during college, mostly as a chance for Warren to get a laugh on Will's behalf, but now, _now_ it was to size up the other man.

Will was in the bathroom, having just finished saving an adjacent town from a mud monster. Fortunately, Warren was there to keep Solock company.

Warren's excuse this time to hang stop by Will's apartment was to grab a book a book he conveniently left a few days prior. One of the many setbacks of having your secret identity being an English professor: You literally had to have a lot of books. Will generally thought Warren left his books in his apartment because his own place was too cluttered with books.

Solock quirked an eyebrow when Warren appeared at the door. He clearly saw through Warren's scheme within the first few minutes. "Then you must be disgruntled that I am courting Will."

"He's my best friend, as long as you don't break him, I could care less who he dates." Warren stated dryly.

"How perplexing," Solock replied. "You say that you don't care as long as I don't harm him."

"Human rhetoric is a nonstop roller coast of batshit," Warren shrugged.

Silence reigned.

They could both hear the analog clock ticking.

Tick.

Tick.

_Tick_.

Warren turned the page of his book.

"You are close to him."

"Again: Best friend."

"It is fascinating that despite your differences, your _backgrounds_," Solock stated, his head tilted to the side, his eyes scrutinizing Warren, "That it would lead to an unconventional friendship."

"The world is a crazy place," Warren replied, "Unless you think I'm trying to get close to him to turn him into a villain."

Solock allowed the corners of his lips to quirk upward, "Will is naïve at times, but it is highly unlikely that even you could turn him evil."

"I'll be done in a few Solock!" Will's voice echoed down the hall. "Thanks for keeping him company Warren!"

Warren and Solock stared at one another.

He wanted to punch the smug, pointy-eared freak in the face.

"I was simply observing."

"You're being nosy."

"I merely stated that you were close to him."

"Duh."

"Not the fact that you were romantically inclined to him."

"I-"

"Humans are illogical," Solock continued, his face betraying nothing. His _eyes_ though, they clearly held interest in Warren's reaction as he casually continued the conversation. "You would think with all the tragedies written about miscommunication, you of all people, as a literary professor nonetheless, would express your feelings to Will in a timely manner."

The book in Warren's hand was smoldering.

"Unless, you thought it wouldn't be reciprocated."

The book broke into flames, instantaneously becoming ash in his hands.

"Hey, I'm finish-" Will appeared from the corner, his hair still damp but a pleased 'I saved the world' grin on his face. It quickly vanished when he noticed Warren and the ash in his hands. He was immediately at Warren's side, a hand on his shoulder and concern on his face. "Hey what happened?"

He looked up at Solock questioningly.

"Nothing," Warren grunted, daring Solock to say otherwise.

"I merely caused a reaction when asking about his personal life," Solock stated at the same time, standing up from his seat. "I offer my sincerest apologies."

Will looked between Solock and Warren, conflict on his face and unsure what to do.

"I'll be fine," Warren dusted his hands off. "I'll clean this up and go back to my apartment. Go have fun."

"But-"

"Go."

"I can assist in the cleanup."

"Seriously, go before I burn more than just my book."

"Alright…" Will and Solock moved toward the door, except Will made one last look at Warren.

Warren made a face, a threat involving bodily harm if Will didn't move it.

Warren needed to blow off steam.

And maybe talk to a hippie.

…

He got the whole color coordinated group plus Green Peace herself, albeit, she was on video screen.

Zach and Ethan were beaming at him. Magenta glowed as well, mostly due to being pregnant with her and Zach's first child. That, or it may be the side effect of having the Glow Worm's child.

"Long time no see!"

"We saw each other last week for lunch," Warren replied to Zach.

"It doesn't change the fact that we rarely get to see one another all together," Layla emphasized.

"You're in Zimbabwe."

Layla waved her hand, "Semantics."

Magenta pushed her second finished sundae in front of her, tapping her spoon lightly against the rim of her dish, "What's the great Hot Head doing, congregating the group this evening." She pointedly looked around, "Minus Wonder Boy himself?"

"I-" Warren started, but stopped. Some things were so much easier to say in one's mind than out loud in front of people who, Warren was pleasantly surprised to say, were close friends. "Will…and I-"

"Oh!" Ethan brightened, "You finally got together?"

"Oh my gosh, yay!" Layla flailed.

"About time," Magenta grinned.

"If you adopt a child, name it Zach."

Everyone's happy chatter nearly drowned out Warren's incredulous, "WHAT?"

The three people in front of him, including Layla in her monitor, all immediately quieted. They stared at him with wide eyes.

"We thought you and Will were-"

"You've been close since high schoo-

"Aren't you to getting hot and heav-"

"So, there's no child named Za-"

"What would make you think we were getting together?" Warren nearly bellowed, cutting them all off.

They turned to look at one another, a silent conversation in their eyes before they somehow nominated Layla the de facto leader to speak to Warren.

"Well, we thought you two were finally getting together," Layla stated slowly as if she was speaking to a small child. "Since…well, after you and Amy broke up, it seemed rather obvious that you were together since you both are basically living out of one another's apartments."

"We live across the hall from one another," Warren persisted.

Magenta rolled her eyes, wagging her spoon in his face. "Last time we were there for dinner, Will was basically running around in his apartment in your clothes."

"He thinks he's still in college and doesn't wash his clothes," Warren stated indignantly.

"Your students think you're dating," Ethan pointed out, and Warren froze.

"They think _what_?"

Ethan shrugged. He was a lecturer on physics and his office just so happened to be downstairs to Warren. "They always see Will whenever he pops into your office to hand you off lunch."

"I-I forget it sometimes…"

"And you two always disappear off in the woods for, and I quote," Magenta raised her fingers for quotation marks, "Training."

"It _is_ training!"

"You mend his suit for him," Zach stated, shoving his fries to Magenta who eagerly covered it mustard, relish, ketchup, and sugar packets.

"Super strength and needles don't mix."

"The way you look at him," Layla said, a knowing smile on her face. Her screen momentarily froze for a moment and he was left staring incredulously at her smug expression.

"The way I look at Will hasn't changed!"

"_Exactly_," they all chorused.

His eyes widened and he looked around the table. It almost felt like it was back in high school. During lunch, Will would share his fries with Warren and he in turn would heat up Will's food for him. Warren paused, remembering that sometimes he would look up after handing Will his reheated corn dog, a glare on his face for the excessive staring only to jerk his head back at the rest of the gang's expression –fond, Warren thought in disbelief- the same one that was on their faces right at this moment nearly a decade later.

Oh. He thought.

And _he_ calls Will oblivious.

…

Warren knocked on her door.

She glanced at his face, her blue eyes widened ever so slightly before she smiled and touched his cheek.

"Took you long enough to realize it."

Warren took a step forward to embrace her. He held her tight. She was cool in his arms, a comfortable and familiar person who willingly accepted, _ecstatic_ even, for his touch. He jolted; he often hugged Will like this.

Except, it was a full on hug. He never felt like he would break the other. Amy…_Amy_ was a delicate snowflake in comparison to his flame.

"I can hear you thinking, you dolt," Amy murmured against his chest.

His chest constricting as he realized the full reason why she broke up with him. She _knew_. It was probably the reason why she broke up with them before he graduated.

"You should have told me," he murmured. She felt her lower her temperature. He attempted to pull away, realizing he was overheating, but she wrapped her arms firmly around his middle.

"You're a hot head," Amy stated matter-of-factly before she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I might as well have told a brick wall and gained the same reaction."

"I…I'm sorr-"

Amy slapped a hand over his mouth, keeping him from finishing his sentence.

"Don't you dare," she stated, eyes narrowed. "I was happy with you. If you apologize, then you're basically saying the time we spent together was a mistake. I don't think it was a mistake, and neither do you. It's not as if you weren't a great boyfriend. Absent-minded: yes, moody: definitely, but I couldn't have asked for a better person to date."

He tightened his grip around her, "Then let me apologize for not telling you-"

She cut him off again with a roll of her eyes and a punch to his shoulder. Stubborn witch. "You can't apologize for something you can't give, you loser."

"You were always too good for me anyway," Warren replied weakly.

"Yeah, I really am." She pulled away, grinning widely at him, "Tell Stronghold whenever you finally get the nerve to confess to him that if he hurts you, I'll freeze him into an ice block and dump his body into the Antarctic Ocean."

Warren pressed his forehead against hers, "That's my girl."

…

Sitting on the roof of Will's apartment building, Will absently looked upward at the night sky.

"Where is New Vulcan from here?"

"It is not visible from Earth," Solock replied, but pointed his hand upward, "Although it would be this general direction."

"Far, huh?"

"Quite."

Will smiled downward at his lap, his legs dangling from the ledge of the roof. "I…have a question."

"As Earthlings say, 'shoot,'" Solock replied, watching Will from the corner of his eye.

"You can't lie…" Will started, biting his bottom lip before he turned his head to look at Solock fully, "What did you say to Warren to make him burn his book?"

Solock's face remained impassive.

Will blushed, nervously rubbing the back of his head as he continued. "Warren hasn't burnt a book since college and that was-that was with m-my friend Romaine, but really, it wasn't a big t-thing," Will shook his head, "I'm rambling but…"

Solock's tilted his head to the side, "I wanted to peg his intentions for you since the degree of your closeness with him was vague at best despite the insistence from you both that you were 'best friends," Solock continued as Will gaped at him in mortification, "And my presumption that he has feelings for you were accurate." He pointedly looked at Will, "And that his feelings had the potential to be reciprocated by you."

It took a moment for Will to digest the new info, but before his brain could properly process it, his mouth moved for him.

"We're friends."

"So I've heard," Solock replied dryly, quirking his eyebrow in a way that Will recognized as humor. "You both have been saying this phrase for so long that you both believe it despite everything that says otherwise."

Will felt desperation grip his chest and that nasty thought of 'what if' that he long buried seized his heart in its cold grasp. He turned his head downward to his lap, his shoulders shuddering, and the urge to hyperventilate on full force.

"Will-"

"You're lying," Will choked out, shaking his head. He didn't want to hear anymore of this. "He can't. He's straight."

The words sounded weak, even to his ears.

Solock grabbed his shoulders and forced Will to look at him. Despite the lack of expression on his face, his eyes were set in determination, "Will. You know that I cannot lie. Look at me, please," he beseeched.

Will really, really didn't want to. He could easily push the other away, but he knew he had to hear this.

"I am 99.7% sure he will return your feelings for him," Solock stated, intertwining their fingers together, "If for whatever ridiculous Earthling reason he does not, I will do everything within my power to make up for it."

"Why…why are you telling me this?" Will whispered.

"You…" Solock brought Will's hand up to his face, "You are a fascinating creature that I wish to pursue a relationship with. However," he placed a kiss –delicate but left Will's skin tingling- on his knuckles, "I refuse to allow another person to be on your mind when you're with me."

It was unfair.

To all of the people Will dated before, and yet, he was always thinking about the possibility, even imagining that he had a chance with-

"Thank you," Will murmured, brushing his lips against Solock's warm cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: So one more chapter after this. The pressure's on. Ugh. Still, tell me what all of you thought of this chapter. Good thoughts, I would hope, but I'm down with some criticism. Happy June by the way!


	7. Warren

**5 People Will Dated and the 1 That Stayed**

**Chapter Six**: Warren

A/N: I had to change the rating. It's not really explicit, but yeeeah, it's there.

...

Warren had a problem in his hands.

For the past twenty-nine years of life, ever since kissing Sarah Jennings by the bright yellow swings during recess in kindergarten when he was six, he had known he liked girls.

Now…now he liked…no, _loved_ Will?

Who just so happened to be a man.

Will and Layla made the whole finding out you're in love (albeit, initially one-sided) with your best friend thing so much easier than it looked.

First things first.

"You called?" A sultry voice murmured behind him. He turned around, and yup, thousands of years of evolution and instinct dictated that he as a man, check her out.

He definitely appreciated what he saw.

Standing behind him on the rooftop was Fire, a descendent of the first Fire of the original Justice League, and his senior in this generation's JL.

In contrast to the dim yellow lights of the streetlamps and fading sun in the distance overshadowed by the high rising buildings, Fire's natural, vibrant green hair was the most distinct feature of her entire being -a thing of envy on Magenta's part- but when his gaze flitted downward, the view just got better. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her, her attempt at a _coy_ gesture, which inadvertently pressed her full breasts together, emphasizing her exposed cleavage. Most heroines wore form-fitting costumes for easier maneuverability (_eye candy_, Layla bristled during one particular rant about the injustices of the hero/heroine wardrobe dynamics) but Fire took it to a different level with her costume. She left little to the imagination and gave no apologies for it.

'_Why wear more clothes than necessary when I'm going to turn my whole body into a green flame?'_ she included in her introduction, due to Warren's slack-jawed expression, while shaking his lax hand. She had taken a step back, placed her hands on her hips, her fingers slowly trailing the sliver of tan skin that separated her top from her shorts. There was a smirk on her lips as she continued, _'If you want to see what 'inappropriate clothing choices' are, visit me in Brazil. I'll show you my swimsuit._'

Suffice it to say, Fire left a lasting impression. They first met through an assigned joint operation through the Justice League to thwart Cold Tracker's attempt to turn Australia into the next Antarctica. This was early in Warren's superhero career during his time as a lone superhero with no group affiliation. That quickly ended through to Will's insistent pleading that they would do more good with the combined resources of the Justice League. The Justice League contacted Inferno due to a lack of fire-users close to Earth. A tropical planet, several light years away from Earth, was under siege by a cold-faring nomadic space tribe. The majority of the available fire-using heroes were commissioned away, leaving only him (a non-JL member) and Fire, who just finished her assignment and still on Earth, free to effectively battle Cold Tracker.

Warren begrudgingly accepted the call to help, mostly due to the need to get away. Due to several issues involving Amy and her need for 'space', at that time during that crisis, Warren considered himself a single man. He had heard about the super heroine Fire, but he had been with Amy at the time and never looked further into her file other than the fact that she was also controlled, albeit green, fire and her skill set indicated that she wouldn't be a hindrance to the mission. Her picture was an afterthought. Attempting to forget about his and Amy's temporary 'break', he'd taken any assignment that allowed him momentary reprieve from his mulling- although Will called it wallowing.

If it meant he had to save a continent/country, then so be it.

If his partner was really nice to look at, then hey, another benefit of the job.

Suffice it to say, her mischievous grin and no nonsense personality won him over. Better yet, to say Fire was right regarding her choice of clothing was an understatement when she winked at him and in that moment, green flames erupted from her body. She literally transformed her into a living green torch; her clothing disappearing with the appearance of her flames. The only recognizable feature about her, other than her tendency for green, was the smirk on her face at Warren's stunned expression before she turned around to an equally preoccupied Cold Freeze before she effectively melted his equipment.

Warren remembered after the battle Fire standing next to him, situated brazenly on an outcropped rock several few feet above him, surveying the unfrozen landscape of the Australian coastline like an emerald goddess against the setting sun. She was still in her powered up state, the roaring flames of her mystical green fire tactically covering up the important bits of her anatomy, which did everything to enhance the knowing smirk on her face when she turned to face him. He reminisced with a wry smile that he had been openly staring at her, unable to avert his eyes, which apparently seemed to be the norm. When finally given the opportunity to see the beautiful Brazilian up close without a super-villain nearby to hinder his viewing time, he definitely took it.

'_Men have that whole intimidation factor_,' she murmured against his lips later that evening as they relaxed along the Australian coastline, her emerald eyes dazzling and playful, _'With the whole muscle, deep voice, shtick, and whatnot.' _Her fingers pressed against his broad shoulders and trailed downward to his firm chest. She tapped her index finger against his firm abdomen for emphasis before pressing a kiss against his lips. Her voice was softer and huskier, leaning closer to him –like that was possible- as if telling him a well-kept secret for his ears only. _"But women…we have to gain their attention in a different way. If saving citizens and winning the battle means a villain has to check out my ass first, then so be it."_

His stint with Fire was one of the more fun partnerships.

"I heard you were stateside. I wanted to see if you would grab a drink," Warren replied, opening his arms with mock resignation as Fire squealed and ran toward him for an embrace.

She felt small, and delicate, and completely _wrong_ in his arms in a way that felt surprising to Warren. In an earlier state of mind, he would have been enthralled hugging her; she was a fantastic hugger. She hugged liked she honestly meant it. With his recent revelation regarding Will, he didn't realize he was always subconsciously comparing hugs from different people with the ones he shared with the other man.

Now that he thought about it, for men, they hugged a ridiculous amount of times. For Warren, the feeling of Will's warm body against his own, his strong arms wrapped around him in an almost crushing hug. Except, Will never once, not even when drunk and rambling which involved _I'm so glad we're buddies_, _Warren_ and _Wow, the ground is spinning in circles and I wonder if I should fly before the ground eats me up_, did his grip ever tighten to a level of discomfort despite knowing Warren had an inhuman level of endurance.

Warren never turned down those hugs. Instead, Will would just have to appear in the immediate vicinity, whether it be while Warren was reading in his study or right after a breakup (from either him or Will). He would simply close the distance between them, and easily slide underneath his arm, curling into that space with a grin.

Like he belonged there.

Fire released him from her grasp, and cocked her head inquisitively at him before she planted a sound kiss on his cheek, "For my favorite flame head, a drink is always a call away."

She winked at him, "We pyros have to stick together after all."

Fire hummed lightly before she took another step back. Suddenly, her superhero costume burst into a green flame, surrounding her in a vibrant light and morphing her outfit into a short, strapless, form-fitting emerald green dress. The hem barely reached mid-thigh, showing off her shapely tanned legs incased in height-defying stilettos. Her lips, a vibrant green always upturned with a hint of mirth, smiled sweetly at him and yeah, Warren definitely still liked women.

Although that smile, the same one that would have send shivers down his back, brought about feelings similar to what he had for Layla, although with the distinct lack of staring on his part.

He knew that she knew that he contacted her for other reasons than booze.

The evening's drink at the bar had inadvertently turned into more drinks in his apartment. He was warm, buzzed, and the little scalp massage from Fire –who happened to be lounging in his lap- definitely helped ease the nervousness he felt earlier that day. Warren lost count about the number of drinks in his system around his eighth beer. God, he didn't even know how many drinks she had partaken that evening but the woman could _drink_. She was Latin, it was part of her genes, but Warren was nonetheless impressed.

She had an equally pleased expression on her face as she ran her hands gently through his ebony hair.

"So tell me, darling," she murmured against his ear, her lips -soft and teasing- brushed against the delicate curve of his lobe every time she spoke, "Why did you want to see me today? And don't say because you missed me."

His fingers splayed against her hip, gently tightened around her form, and he opened his mouth to speak when-

"Hey Warren, can I borrow-oooh…"

Will was already halfway into Warren's apartment when he froze like a deer in the headlight. His eyes surveyed the scene; Warren relaxing on his couch, Fire in his lap, bottles of liquor surrounding them on the coffee table, and for a moment, it looked as if he was looking at the sight of ground zero instead of his best friend relaxing with a companion.

"Hello, darling!" Fire stated brightly, ignoring the stifling atmosphere. She waved her hand at a stunned Will, her bubbly nature intact even during awkward situations.

Will blinked, the hamster wheel in his mind finally restarting, before shooting her a small smile. He was earnestly pleased at her presence. They worked together several times since Will –due to his unofficial partnership with Warren/Inferno- conditioned him to work his best with fire-powered superheroes. He genuinely adored Fire, he had just to ignore the fact she was sprawled on top of Warren. He politely averted his gaze downward to Warren's hardwood floors afterward, as he returned her greeting, "Hey Fire, it's been a while."

"It has," she cooed, "You look well. The Guardian is making a name for himself, congratulations against the giant Gila monster!"

"Thanks," Will blushed, the red on his cheeks traveling down his neck. Warren absently wanted to follow the trail of that blush.

With his tongue.

Will looked up again briefly to smile weakly at Fire as he slowly walked backwards toward the door, his hand behind him to grasp blindly for the door. "I-um, I'm sorry about the disruption."

Before Warren could get two brain cells to rub together, Will was already gone, the door closed quietly behind him. His chest seized, his heart pounding in his chest like a hummingbird on crack. The crushed and hurt look on Will's face was probably more painful than the time a four hundred ton robot nearly crushed him underneath its foot. The pain of a broken rib was nothing compared to his heart feeling as if someone was wringing it out like a sponge and playing tennis with it.

"Hmm," Fire hummed after a few seconds of silence after Will closed the door. She glanced at her hip; Warren's grip tight, almost crushing. She gently touched his hand. Immediately, he relaxed, withdrawing his hand if not for her hand on top of his. She squeezed it comfortingly, as she said, "I hope you got your answer."

"Yeah," Warren choked, "I did."

…

"You're trespassing."

"I used a key this time."

"I don't remember giving you a key."

"You got tired of me melting your doorknob when you actually locked the door to keep me out."

"Then the key is to use in case of emergency," Will countered, finally uncurling himself from his makeshift cocoon. "This is not an emergency."

Will blinked owlishly at the sudden appearance of light and even more so with the appearance of Inferno, directly from his patrol of Maxville.

"I think it is," Warren calmly stated from the doorway. "You've been avoiding me."

"I saw you yesterday," Will retorted.

"That doesn't count. It was on a mission"

"I saw you though," Will insisted, "We even bantered."

Warren sighed, running a hand down his masked face. "Stronghold."

Will made a huffing noise, his fingers delicately playing with the neat, straight lines of the hatching marks stitched on his comforter. "I'm having a midlife crisis."

"You're twenty-eight."

"A quarter-life crisis, then."

"You're not making sense," Warren said.

"No one loves me," Will whined into his blanket.

Warren gaped at him. "Are you are _stupid_? Your parents, friends, you even have a statue in the works with the town, and a fanclub that stalks your every move! They even made a twitter stalking account for you! You were a twitter trend for a week! Who doesn't love you! Even little, fluffy animals that have never met you lov-"

"And you?"

"Obviously I love y-," Warren stated, waving a hand absently in the air before he froze.

Will was hiding behind his comforter, staring at him with large, watery eyes.

"I love you," Warren repeated slowly, an incredulous expression across his face, thankfully covered by his mask. He often said the phrase in his mind after the conversation (_intervention_, Magenta stated) with the group, even after Fire left and he was left with an empty apartment and the weight of his actions bearing down on his shoulders. He even said it to Will's closed apartment door every few times he passed by. However, he never had the nerve to say it out loud. He hadn't even told Amy those three words. The phrase, essentially three simple, one syllable, words, was a foreign taste on his tongue. A little odd, but surprisingly, it felt right.

He glanced up at Will, slowly repeating the words, "I do love you."

Will slowly shook his head, several tears falling down his cheeks and staining his comforter.

Warren pulled the hood of Inferno's mask off his head, his hair falling down in messy waves on the sides of his face as he walked over to Will's bed. The hood was dropped carelessly onto the floor, forgotten.

He taught the subtle intricacies of rhetoric and language in his English class. Every Tuesday and Thursday at ten o' clock in the morning, he lectured to over a dozen young adults about authors, long dead, who still spoke volumes to generation after their death about the nuances of language, the undercurrent of a sentence and the intentions of the author, the interpretations by the reader, and-and-

And, he couldn't even convey what he wanted to say to Will until now.

Will must have seen something on Warren's face because he suddenly whispered, "You're my straight best friend. You and Fire…"

"You weren't supposed to see that," Warren retorted and winced. He sounded like an adulterous husband.

Will blinked at him before delving back into his bed, stubbornly covering his body with his comforter. "This is a nightmare, I know it is."

"Yeah," Warren growled, running a hand through his hair, "That was a bad answer on my part."

The lump that was Will did not respond.

"_Will_, listen to me," Warren took a step threateningly closer to Will's bed, his fingers inches from Warren's comforter. "I swear I will burn whatever you hide behind until you listen to me and the entirety of what I have to say."

The cost-risk analysis Will quickly did in his mind indicated that listening to Warren and effectively punching him out depending on the answer was a better choice than allowed Warren to burn down the apartment and potentially the apartment building. With a huff, he got up from his bed and threw the comforter back. Sitting cross-legged in his bed, disregarding his rumpled look, he looked up at Warren expectantly.

Warren stared back.

"I'm not gay," Warren started. Will's expression did not change. "I just want _you_."

"…" Will maintained his look of passiveness and Warren really wanted to punch a wall.

"I love you," he repeated softly, _desperately_. An unfamiliar anguish blossomed in his chest when Will's expression changed into that of sorrow.

"This isn't fair," Will murmured, still looking right at Warren despite the pain flickering across his face. He shook his head, his eyes were glistening and his cheeks covered in tear stains. He was beautiful. "It doesn't work like that."

"You and I were never supposed '_to work'_ from the start," Warren replied, impatience brewing in the pit of his stomach before he leaned down, his hands on either side of Will.

Will stared at him with wide likes like a deer in the headlight, his mouth slightly parted in surprise. This was an invitation for Warren to close the gap between them, pressing his lips against the other man's. It was initially meant to be chaste, but when Will instinctively opened his mouth further, allowing Warren's probing tongue to reach the moist recesses of his mouth, he lost all inhibition.

He pulled Will onto his lap, holding him close, as he tasted Will for the first time. This was different from kissing a woman. The mechanisms were the same, but the fierce way Will kissed him back, aggressive instead of melting against his body, his hard body pressed firmly against Warren's, it left little room for question of his intentions as he gripped his back. Warren's fingers skimmed the other's sides until he reached the hem of his old, frayed t-shirt that Will adorned –he was wondering where that particular t-shirt went- and slid his hand underneath the intrusive article of clothing so that his heated fingers could splay against the pale strip of skin right above Will's boxer shorts.

Will's body was firm, unlike the soft, cushion-y skin of all the other women he had taken to bed before. However, with the way Will eagerly rocked against his lap, his fingers enthusiastically running through his hair and those little, teasing nips against his lips, Warren knew nothing compared to this.

As he pressed Will further against him, he knew that everything and everyone else was incomparable. They were the footholds that lead to this.

The need for oxygen became apparent sooner than either wished and they eventually pulled apart, their hot breaths intermingling with one another. Warren was not willing to wait to catch his breath. Immediately, he swooped down, his mouth laving kisses down Will's neck, savoring the strangely addictive salty taste of Will's skin. His hands were equally as busy with one splayed against the soft skin of Will's back as he arched up against to rub himself against Warren while. His other hand was tightly intertwined with Will's and pressed against the bedspread.

"Wa-wa…Warren-mphh," Will gasped when Warren tightened his hold around Will, pushing him up and turned them both over so that he was lying on top of Will against the bed. Warren was like a living hot box as he settled his body between Will's legs, his upper body resting on top of Will. He was still occupied with Will's neck, and when he reached the tender patch of skin that connected his shoulder to his neck, furiously bit down.

Will whimpered.

That would undoubtedly bruise later.

"I was jealous," Warren stated conversationally as he tenderly kissed it. "The day you came back to the apartment after your visit with Romaine. The day where you officially broke up."

Will gently tugging on Warren's hair urging him to continue speaking but also to continue with his pleasure ministrations against his over-sensitized skin. "W-why?"

"He was the one who was allowed to do this," Warren stated as he pressed his lips against his bite mark and _sucked_. Will howled, half wincing and moaning in ecstasy as he thrust his pelvis against Warren's chest and grinded upward. Warren's fingers moved from his back and onto his hips to keep him pressed against his bed. His thumb roughly pressed against the indents on his hips, "I was jealous when he left those marks here too."

Will groaned. He could have easily removed Warren's hands from his hips –he had super strength- but his mind was not necessarily in the right place to use it.

"I thought I was mad," Warren continued easily, as if he wasn't currently placing hickies around Will's neck and shoulders and possibly chatting while watching TV or making a sandwich. His breath was heavy and labored against Will's skin, his fingers trembling slightly against Will's back, "But now that I think about it, I was mad ad at myself for letting someone put those marks on you.

"Then you better make up for it," Will replied softly, sliding his hand against the nape of Warren's neck, forcing him to lean up and kiss him again.

…

Will sighed. He was warm and relaxed and sore in a good way like he had just got a really good fuc-

Fuck.

Oh.

Oh fuck.

Will snapped his eyes open, his body seizing up and his heart beating rapidly against his chest like a drum. He slowly scanned his immediate vicinity and realized yes, he was still in his bed, and um-that blanket he thought was wrapped him was not exactly the goose down blanket he got in Germany last year, but a human.

Specifically, a super-powered human named Warren Peace.

He looked up from his makeshift pillow (Warren's chest, his mind screamed) and cautiously allowed his eyes to trail up from his strong chest and neck –he also bore a few marks too, Will absently noted with a smirk - until he met a familiar amused expression.

"Hi," Will said weakly.

"Hey," Warren replied.

Will tentatively moved up, wincing when his lower back screamed at him. He hadn't slept with anyone since Solock and that was a one time thing and even worse, months ago.

And Warren was ridiculously enthusiastic despite the fact that this was his first time with a male.

Suffice it to say, if Will didn't have super strength and thus a large capacity for pain, he would probably not be able to sit, let alone stand on his own for the next few days.

"Did I hurt you?" Warren eyes widening slightly when he noticed Will's grimace.

"Part of the problem with gay sex. Good during the beginning, awesome during the middle, sucks when you wake up," Will shrugged as he tenderly shifted so that most of his weight was settled mostly on his side. "Especially when you realize you basically had a hot poker pushed into your ass."

He smiled, gently squeezing Warren's hand, their fingers still intertwined. He hadn't let go of it at all during the evening.

Warren returned the smile, concern still tinged in his eyes.

"Seriously," Will sighed as he pressed a chaste kiss against Warren's strong, freckled shoulder, "I'll be fine. It's been a while."

Warren blinked, his brow furrowed. "W-what about…?"

"Solock was the last person I…did it with," Will blushed. It was several months since he last saw the Vulcan in person, "I was dating but n-no…"

Warren sighed, his shoulders sloping in relief before he leaned forward closer to Will, wanting to wipe Will's lips of Solock's name.

"He told me…" Will stated, moving away slightly –Warren kept a firm grip around his shoulders, hindering his movement0 his eyes still hazy from the less than innocent kiss. "That you had…romantic intentions toward me. I-I was waiting for you to say something or…b-but…"

"Layla and everyone else had to spell it out to me," Warren stated wryly, his thumb comfortingly tracing Will's wrist, feeling his pulse quicken at the gesture. "And I wanted to confirm if I-" Warren sighed, "If I was gay or the very least bisexual, but it was just _you_."

"We're not in a romantic comedy," Will stated suddenly. He frowned, attempting to pull away from Warren. This couldn't work. This was a nightmare and he was sure to wake up in the morning, alone in his bed and Warren peacefully sleeping across the hall.

Warren growled, his hand firmly grasping Will's hand. He pulled the smaller man into his arms, causing them both to tumble back onto the bed. Lying on his back with Will sprawled against his solid chest. Warren held Will's trembling form closely, burying his face into Will's hair. His heart felt like it would explode from his chest as he answered, "I'll be damned if we're going to be a Grecian tragedy."

He slid a hand under Will's chin, forcing him to look at Warren. The other's eyes were still sleepy, his eyes looking solely at Warren as if he was the only one in the multi-verse. His lips were still red and swollen via Warren. His skin was soft from sleep and his skin, due to Warren's attention from earlier, was already fading into a shade of green-blue.

Warren wanted to see Will like this everyday.

"I love you," he murmured again. He really didn't think he could grow tired of saying it to Will. "I do, I really do."

"This isn't a dream?" Will whispered.

"If it is," Warren stated, sliding his hand upward to press the palm of hand against Will's cheek, his thump idly tracing Will's soft, plump lips, "Then I'll make sure to barge into your room the next day and the next until it isn't."

Will tilted his head, a small smile on his face as he gazed up at Warren. "Layla said if you break my heart, she'll poison you and let you die a slow death in the Sahara desert."

"I'll counter that with Amy saying she'll freeze you into a popsicle and drop you into the Antarctic Ocean," Warren retorted, leaning in for another kiss which was happily returned.

Will shivered despite the unbelievable heat that Warren gave off when they finally broke free from one another. He pressed his cheek against the other's shoulder, murmuring casually, "The fangirls will be happy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a lot of them write The Guardian and Inferno fan fiction."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but-"

"Fictional stories about The Guardian and Inferno in different scenarios. A lot of stories are about Inferno's untamed lust for The Guardian are prevalent in the fandom," Will murmured, lifting his head to look at Warren. His lips lightly brushed against Warren's as he spoke, "According to fans, the Guardian is insatiable in bed."

Warren tugged Will closer, crashing their lips together and plunging his tongue into Will's eager mouth. He rolled them over onto the bed so that Will was sprawled on bedspread –relaxed, loose, and _his_- with his legs wrapped stubbornly around Warren's waist as he held them close. Warren was just as relentless, his fingers eagerly skimming down Will's nude skin.

"Fuck," Warren gasped when Will tightened his grip around Warren's hips, allowing him to sway rhythmically against Warren pelvis.

"Yeah," Will murmured sweetly against Warren's lips as he turned them over, suggestively straddling the brunette's hips. "We do that a lot too."

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: I'M DONE, I'M DONE, I'M DONE. It's been an awesome month! Thank you so much for reading if you've read this far. To my reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing. I mean it when I say that your reviews definitely made me update as fast as I did. Seriously, the fact I finished is because of your enthusiastic responses!


End file.
